Kaisoku Jessi
Kaisoku Jessi(カイソッカ ジェシー Kaisoka Jeshī) is the second Pretty Cure in Breathing! Pretty Cure! and Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme!. She is quiet and is rarely seen laughing. She is in the same class as her childhood friend,Akshi. She is extremely good at art and is seen wearing trainers more than heels. Her catchphrase is "Trust me! I know this will work!"('' "私を信じて！私はこれが動作します知っている!" "Watashi o shinjite!Watashi wa kore ga dōsa shimasu shitte iru!" ). Her alter ego is Cure Palette(キュア パレット Kyua Paretto''). Appearance Jessi herself, blonde softly curled hair that is tied into a loose ponytail with emerald eyes. She wears a red sleeved dress with a black layer underneath and purple belt. Alongside this,she wears a sleeveless floaty purple cloak. She wears rose trainers with green accents and midnight blue socks. When transformed to Cure Palette,her eyes turn magenta and her hair turns to a plum colour with a wilder looking ponytail with some of the hair braided across and lilac. She wears red and purple paintbrush earrings and a pearl choker. Her dress is red with a purple frill and lighter shades of red as shorter layers over. With fuschia gloves,she wears matching heels Personality Jessi is a quiet but lively person who is childhood friends with Akshi. She is incredibly talented in art,drama and is easy to approach. She rarely laughs and begins a short rivalry with Chimera. Jessi has a younger brother called Tairaka. Jessi aspires to be a vet but also wants to be a fashion designer like Akshi and accompany her in the future. Jessi is a friend who takes things seriously but cares for people which is why she wished to help stop the Nightmares. History Before Series:Meeting Akshi Jessi met Akshi in Elementary. She was introduced to her by Akshi's sister Lucia. At first,Jessi was forced to be an enemy of Lucia's older sister but grew apart from Lucia and her friends after Lucia had made a dangerous plan and went against it. When Akshi was in Year (Grade) 5 ,aged 10,Jessi was told that she would be going to Yumegoaka for secondary while Akshi was going to a school she didn't wish to go. By the time they both left Sakagami Elementary, they shared emails. Meeting Akshi again in Yumegaoka Akshi transfers to Yumegaoka due to bullying at her old school. After an introduction of hers,Jessi recognises her and decides to meet up with her which was easy because no one approached Akshi at all. When Jessi meets her,Akshi still remembers Jessi but wasn't able to mail Jessi due to pressure from Bullying. Becoming Cure Palette Jessi has a dream of having another self in Secretia murmuring Palette. When others are talking about the arrival of Cure Eternal, Akshi comes up to find Jessi concerned. Jessi is too afraid to speak and Akshi had to explain she was Cure Eternal because Beauty had found her.... Cure Palette Warrior of glittering artwork! Supreme Colours! Cure Palette! アートワークをキラキラの戦士！至高の色！キュア パレット! Ātowāku o kirakira no senshi! Shikō no iro! Kyua Paretto! Cure Palette is the alter ego of Jessi. She is the second Pretty Cure and her element power is Lightning. Tranformation Attacks Etymology Kaisoku (カイソカ Kaisoka) means Rapid;Fast,High Speed. It refers to Jessi's talent of painting quickly. Jessi (ジェシカ Jeshi) means watchful;referring to her caring personality over people. But it is also a variant spelling of Jessica,the reason for the use of the name Jessi. Jessica means the same meaning (watchful) so Jessi was used instead. Trivia Gallery 2014_-_1_(22).png|Official Profile of Jessi and Cure Palette Creativity.jpeg|Official Profile of Creativity,Jessi's Spirit PaletteNewformep29.jpeg|Official Profile of Cure Palette 2014_-_17_(6).png|Official Profile of Cure Palette for Sterling Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure!/Stunning Supreme! Characters